The purpose of this Agreement is to enable CDC/NCHS to expedite the processing of state death certificate data used for annual updates to the National Death Index (NDI), for the purpose of expediting an earlier release of the regular NDI fact-of-death file, and to fund additional staff to expedite the review of applications for NDI data matching services.